In The Rainy Day
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Kau tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto sama sekali tidak berbicara denganmu. Ia terlihat marah, dan sama sekali berbeda dengan Naruto yang kau kenal. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda yang kau cintai itu? / "BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI!" / "Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-kun..." / "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku... Hinata-chan..."


**Title : **In The Rainy Day

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance / Angst

**Warning : **Hard!Angst, AR-Story, Ficlet, Typo dkk, Author Still Hiatus.

**Pairing : **Naruto x Hinata

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

2nd POV as Hyuuga Hinata

**.**

Suara hujan yang turun perlahan tampak membangunkanmu dari tidurmu. Suara rintik yang samar, dan juga hawa dingin yang tampak menembus tubuhmu. Kau menoleh kesampingmu, Naruto tidak ada disana. Lagi.

Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Rasanya kau seperti terabaikan.

Sudah lima hari lamanya hujan terus menerus turun saat kau terbangun sendirian. Meskipun Naruto ada—ia sama sekali tidak berbicara denganmu bahkan menatap kearahmu.

Kau juga selalu berada di apartment pemuda itu setiap hari. Kau tidak mengambil misi sama sekali, karena kau memintanya untuk mengajakmu berlibur sebentar lagi. Ada apa dengan rencana itu? Kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba berubah—kau sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak ingat. Yang kau tahu, Naruto mengabaikanmu setiap saat.

Ia bahkan membatalkan semua rencana liburan kalian berdua. Kau sudah bertanya kenapa, tetapi ia hanya diam dan menatap dingin—sebelum membalikan tubuhnya darimu.

"Naruto-kun…?" Suaramu yang terdengar di tempat itu.

'_Dan ia bahkan tidak ada di rumah lagi…'_

Dan saat ini, kau sudah tidak bisa menunggu—kau tidak bisa diam disini begitu saja tanpa mengetahui sebab kenapa Naruto tidak menghiraukanmu. Jika ia memiliki masalah, kau akan mencari tahu—kau akan membantunya sebisa mungkin. Selama ia ingin kau melakukannya—selama ia masih mencintaimu.

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan tidak enak yang kau rasakan—matamu terasa panas dan air matamu hampir saja mengalir. Apakah semua ini karena ia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi? Apakah itu mungkin?

"T—tidak…" kau menggelengkan kepalamu saat kau berjalan keluar dari apartment miliknya. Namun, suaramu terdengar lemah—ada perasaan ragu didalamnya.

"T—Tidak!" kau berteriak, hanya untuk meyakinkan dirimu sendiri. Tetangga rumah kalian tampak keluar dengan payung yang melindunginya, dan anjing peliharaannya tampak menyelak karena teriakanmu.

"M—Maaf!" Kau membungkuk dalam-dalam meminta maaf atas apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Namun, hanya tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh tetangga itu sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kau menghela nafas, mungkin ini benar-benar bukan hari keberuntunganmu. Kau membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhmu, dan rambutmu.

Kau tidak perduli—kau bahkan tidak butuh payung. Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah Naruto dan sebuah penjelasannya. Dan kau segera berlari menembus hujan, mencarinya—yang kau tahu kemana.

Di sebuah bar, dimana tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang—disini beberapa kali ia mendengar kalau Kakashi yang mengantarkannya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk mengatakannya.

Ya, bahkan kau tidak tahu sejak kapan pemuda itu mulai suka mabuk-mabukan seperti itu.

Setiap sore, jika bukan Kakashi ataupun Iruka bahkan Sakura akan mengantarkannya pulang, membantunya karena ia sudah tidak bisa berdiri dan berjalan tegak sama sekali. Tetapi tidak pernah ada yang mau memberitahukanmu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa ia mabuk?

Kau sadar juga jika beberapa hari ini Naruto mendapatkan banyak sekali surat. Setiap kali ia mendapatkan surat itu, ia hanya akan melihatnya—sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah tanpa membukanya. Kau ingin mengambilnya dan membacanya—tetapi kau tidak pernah berani untuk melakukan itu. Karena kau sudah tidak bisa membaca sifatnya belakangan ini, dan kau tidak ingin membuatnya semakin marah karena perlakuanmu.

Baru saja kau akan masuk saat pintu bar terbuka dan Naruto keluar dengan langkah goyah seolah akan jatuh karena kakinya sendiri.

'_Dan bahkan ini belum siang hari—kenapa Kakashi-sensei meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mengajaknya kemari….?'_

Tetapi saat itu kau sadar sesuatu—ia tidak sedang mabuk. Naruto sedang menangis.

Air mata itu turun deras. Mungkin karena itu penglihatannya menjadi kabur dan akhirnya ia terlihat akan jatuh. Kau mencoba untuk menolongnya saat tubuhnya kembali akan jatuh, namun terlambat—saat tubuh itu begitu saja jatuh dan menghantam tanah. Kau benar-benar terkejut, ada apa dengan Naruto yang kau kenal? Bahkan ia tidak perduli dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang menatapnya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk bangkit.

"Yang benar saja—jadi seperti ini kau berubah Naruto?" Kau menoleh mendengar suara dari bar itu. Sakura tampak menghela nafas dan menghampiri Naruto, "apakah kau berfikir kalau dengan ini akan membuatnya bangga?"

"S—Sakura-chan, jangan berbicara seperti itu, Naruto-kun—"

"Jangan karena ini adalah tanggal 10 Oktober dan hujan turun kau bisa membiarkan dirimu terpuruk seperti ini," kali ini Kakashi yang muncul dan memotong pembicaraanmu. Sepuluh Oktober—itu adalah hari dimana kalian merencanakan liburan itu.

Dan kenyataan langsung menendangmu—saat kau sadar, bahwa itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah mengingatkanmu dengan hari ulang tahunnya dan selalu memberikan hari-harimu penuh dengan kejutan hingga 4 tahun kalian berhubungan kau hampir melupakan ulang tahunnya.

Kau melupakan kejadian saat hari kelahiran Naruto—padahal pemuda itu sudah beberapa kali mengatakan kalau ia tidak begitu menyukai ulang tahunnya—karena banyak kenangan buruk yang terjadi dihari itu. Terutama kematian kedua orang tuanya—bagaimana kau bisa membicarakan sesuatu dengan gembira dan senang?! Pantas saja Naruto sangat marah beberapa hari ini.

Pantas saja ia tidak mau berbicara denganmu.

"Sakura, Kakashi!" kali ini Iruka yang muncul dan menghentikan keduanya, "biarkan dia sendiri…" Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pundak Kakashi. Kakashi menatap kearahmu sejenak, sebelum menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Naruto kembali.

"Pergilah kerumah, berbicaralah dengannya. Kau akan merasa lebih baik…"

Naruto menatap kearah Kakashi, Sakura, dan juga Iruka sebelum menepis tangan Kakashi yang akan membantunya. Kesedihan yang ada di wajahnya saat ini tampak terlihat berubah menjadi amarah.

"…BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

Kau terkejut melihat bagaimana marahnya Naruto karena yang kau lakukan—bahkan saat Kakashi mengatakan untuk berbicara dengannya, Naruto marah dan berjalan cepat meninggalkanmu. Ia bahkan tidak sudi untuk berbicara denganmu.

"Naruto!" Sakura menatap kearah Naruto yang berlari dan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan mereka.

"A—aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya Sakura-chan…" kau menatap kearah Sakura yang tampak menerawang kearahmu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kuharap kau bisa membantunya… Hinata…"

Kau hanya mengangguk dan segera rmenyusul Naruto. Kau harus berbicara dengan Naruto. Kalian harus menyelesaikan semua masalah ini.

.

Kau tiba diruangan itu lagi beberapa saat setelah Naruto masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu. Kau melihatnya hanya berjalan kearah ruang tamu, dengan rambut yang basah.

"Naruto-kun?" kau memanggilnya dengan suara pelan. Namun lagi, ia tidak menghiraukanmu.

"Naruto-kun, kumohon…" kau mencoba untuk menghentikannya namun langkahnya sangat cepat sebelum ia menempatkan dirinya di sofa yang ada didepan kalian. Ia bahkan tidak sudi untuk melihatmu.

"Naruto-kun!" kau berteriak, dan akhirnya ia berhenti bergerak. Ia berbalik, melihat dari lantai naik keatas hingga menatapmu dengan tatapan sedih dan juga kesal. Ia berdecak kesal, berbalik dan duduk di sofa menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya—tidak ingin mendengarkanmu berbicara.

"Kita harus berbicara…. Kumohon!"

…

"Tidak."

"Apa?" Itu adalah kata pertama yang kau dengar darinya—kata untuk merespon perkataanmu.

"Tidak… Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" kau meneguk ludahmu sendiri. Kau tidak pernah melihatnya begitu marah padamu, kesal, sedih, dan juga sakit.

"A—aku benar-benar lupa… Naruto-kun… A—aku… maaf aku lupa kau tidak menyukai hari ulang tahunmu…. A—apakah karena itu… kau marah padaku?" Naruto terdiam, namun ia segera berdiri dan mengambil cangkir pemberianmu—melemparnya ke dinding hingga pecah.

Kau tersentak melihatnya sangat marah.

"Na—Naruto-kun kumohon…" kau benar-benar takut dengannya saat ini, "aku benar-benar meminta maaf…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini padaku… Hinata…" melihat Naruto begitu terpukul, kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu lagi. Saat ia terjatuh begitu saja seolah tidak bisa berdiri lagi, kau segera berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang—hanya untuk memeluk udara.

Kau tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, saat tubuhmu tembus begitu saja dari tubuhnya. Kau mencobanya sekali lagi—namun kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Tidak…" memori mengerikan tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja difikiranmu, "tidak…" kau mencoba untuk menyentuh pria yang sangat kau cintai itu meskipun kau tetap tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Pemuda itu, benar-benar hancur—seolah jiwanya sudah mati… seolah ia kehilangan sesuatu lagi yang berharga.

Dan ingatanmu perlahan kembali—beberapa hari yang lalu…. Tidak, kejadian itu bahkan sudah berada 1 tahun yang lalu. Ingatan saat hari ulang tahunnya, namun kau memiliki misi sebelum itu. Kau berjanji akan kembali secepatnya untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu.

"Kumohon…" Naruto kembali menangis—tubuhnya tampak gemetar.

Kau melihat kearah laci yang terbuka disana. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam tampak berada disana—disamping foto kencan pertama kalian. Kau menemukan kotak itu sebelum misi yang kau ambil—cincin pertunangan. Naruto akan melamarmu saat hari ulang tahunnya. Itulah sebabnya kau sangat ingin segera kembali dari misi itu.

Saat itu hujan—dan kau terlalu terburu-buru hingga tidak menyadari musuh yang datang menyerangmu. Kau masih ingat kunai tajam itu menembus dadamu.

Kau meninggal.

Di hari ini—saat hujan sedang turun.

"Kumohon…" ia berbisik, terisak dan menangis, "kumohon, kembalilah… jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku benar-benar sendirian… aku benar-benar kesepian tanpamu Hinata-chan…"

Kau sudah meninggal. Dan ia kembali sendiri.

[END[

Saya ini masih hiatus, tapi saying aja ni ffic pendek ga dipublish. Inti dari cerita ini, Hinata tewas 1 tahun sebelum cerita ini, tetapi hantunya gentayangan dan dia ga sadar kalau dia sudah meninggal.

Ini ada beberapa penjelasan :3

Note :

Hinata ga sadar kalau dia sudah meninggal

Anjing yang mengelak—hewan bisa merasakan hantu, dan tetangga itu ga lihat Hinata, dan tatapan tajam itu karena ia kesal sama anjingnya yang tiba-tiba nyelak.

"Pergilah kerumah dan berbicaralah dengannya." Maksudnya Kakashi, mungkin kalau dia bicara sama Hinata yang dibayangin ada di dalam rumah mereka, perasaan Naruto bakal lebih baik.

"Kuharap kau bisa membantunya… Hinata…" Sakura ga lihat Hinata, dia kebetulan nerawang dan membayangin Hinata pas ditempat Hinata. Dan itu hanya harapan dia aja kalau Hinata ada.

Oke, Rnr~~~~? Soalnya saya agak males lanjut ffic kalau ga ada yang review atau yang review Cuma bilang lanjut -_- #banyakmau


End file.
